Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
| running time = 121 min.; 125 min. (special edition) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $13,000,000 | gross revenue = $215,537,332 (original releases); $460,935,665 (re-issue) | preceded by = Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) | followed by = Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) }} Star Wars is a 1977 science-fiction/fantasy film directed by George Lucas. Released in May of 1977, it became a runaway smash-hit and begat a legacy which has proven to be one of the most popular and enduring sci-fi commercial franchises of all time. Along with Steven Spielberg's 1975 thriller Jaws, Lucas' Star Wars brought about the evolution of the "summer blockbuster" movie spectacle. Taking place "...a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...", the film chronicles the adventures of teenage farmer Luke Skywalker, who finds himself unexpectedly propelled into the middle of a Galactic Civil War being waged between the forces of an evil Empire and a struggling Rebel Alliance. Along the way, he awakens to his destiny to become a Jedi Knight - one of the last of an august order of guardians armed with the power of the Force. With his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke befriends two droids named C-3PO and R2-D2, an opportunistic smuggler and pilot named Han Solo, Han's wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca and a young princess named Leia, late of the planet Alderaan. Plot Cast Principal Cast Full Cast Notes & Trivia * The model that Luke is playing with in the Lars' garage is a T-16 Skyhopper. Luke makes reference later in the film to "bulls-eyeing womp rats in his T-16". * Actor Denis Lawson who plays Wedge Antilles is the uncle of Ewan MacGregor who plays Obi-Wan Kenobi in the prequel trilogy. * In the Marvel Comics title ''Black Panther'', Volume 1, a movie director named Gerard was filming a Star Wars-inspired science fantasy movie in the Sudan. Production was disrupted by the sudden appearance of the Wakandan prince, T'Challa. Black Panther 9 * Darth Vader's famous line from this film, "I find your lack of faith disturbing", is repeated by Bruce Payne's character to one of his demon minions in the "Prince Charmed" episode of Charmed. Appearances Note: Some listings may relate to character/location/item names that were established in Legends continuity only. However these individuals are identified though, they do in fact make an appearance in the film to one degree or another. * C-3PO * Chewbacca * Han Solo * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * R2-D2 * Beru Lars * Biggs Darklighter * Camie Marstrap * Deak * Garven Dreis * Jan Dodonna * Laze Loneozner * Owen Lars * Raymus Antilles * Wedge Antilles * Windy Starkiller * A'Vor * A'Yark * Boba Fett * Cornelius Evazan * Datcha * Garindan * Greedo * Jabba the Hutt * Ponda Baba * URoRRuR'R'R * Bolvan * Cassio Tagge * Conan Antonio Motti * Daine Jir * Davin Felth * Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker * Edmos Khurgee * Hija * Mod Terrik * Moradmin Bast * Pol Treidum * Shann Childsen * Wilhuf Tarkin * Sheev Palpatine * Siward Cass * Tarvyn Lareka * TK-421 * TK-422 * Trech Molock * Arhul Hextrophon * Bail Organa * Biggs Darklighter * Bob Hudsol * Davish Krail * Del Goren * Dex Tiree * Evram Lajaie * Garvin Dreis * Jek Porkins * John D. Branon * Jon Vander * Nozzo Naytaan * Puck Naeco * Vanden Willard * Voren Na'al * Wedge Antilles * Beedo * Mosep Binneed * R5-D4 * Thuku * Wioslea * Arleil Schous * Baniss Keeg * Bom Vimdin * BoShek * Braconnor Bakiska * Chall Bekan * Cornelius Evazan * Daine Jir * Damono Deomaley * Dannik Jerriko * Dice Ibegon * Djas Puhr * Doikk Na'ts * Elis Helrot * Figrin D'an * Garouf Lafoe * Hem Dazon * Hennet Kayn * Hrchek Kal Fas * Ickabel G'ont * Jenny * Ketwol * Kabe * Kardue'sai'Malloc * Leesub Sirin * Lirin Car'n * Melas * Muftak * Momaw Nadon * Myo * Nalan Cheel * Nabrun Leids * Neesh * Ponda Baba * Pons Limbic * Rycar Ryjerd * Sai'torr Kal Fas * Senni Tonnika * Solomohal * Takeel * Tawss Khaa * Tech Mo'r * Tedn Dahai * Trinto Duaba * Wuher * 501st Legion * Alliance to Restore the Republic * Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes * First Galactic Empire * Imperial Academy * Imperial Navy * Imperial Stormtroopers * Old Republic * Order of the Jedi * Zeta Squadron * Abyssins * Advozsec * Aqualish * Arconans * Anzati * Bith * Corellians * Defels * Devaronians * Duros * Givins * Gotal * Ithorians * Lamproids * Nimbanel * Jawas * Pacithips * Rodians * Sarkans * Siniteens * Snivvians * Stennes Shifters * Tatooinians * Tusken Raiders * Banthas * Dewbacks * Dianogas * Krayt dragons * Womp rats * Alderaan * Alderaan System * Core Worlds * Dantooine * Outer Rim Territories * Arkanis Sector * Tatoo System * Tatooine :* Anchorhead :* Beggar's Canyon :* Dune Sea :* Great Chott Salt Flat :* Mos Eisley ::* Chalmun's Cantina ::* Docking Bay 94 :* Jundland Wastes :* Lars moisture farm * Yavin * Yavin IV :* Great Massasi Temple * Bandfill * Blaster * Blaster pistol * Blaster rifle * Dorenian Beshniquel * Fanfar * Gaderffii stick * Han's lucky dice * Kloo horn * Lightsaber * Ommi box * Restraining bolt * Robot :* Droids :* Astromech droid :* Protocol droid :* LIN-V8K :* WED-15 Septoid Treadwell :* WED treadwell repair droid * CR90 Corellian Corvette * Death Star I * Dowager Queen * Escape pod * Imperial Star Destroyer * Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator * Landspeeder * Millennium Falcon * Sandcrawler * Tantive IV * TIE/In starfighter * TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter * X-wing starfighter * YT-1300 light freighter * Force choke * Jedi mind trick * Battle of Yavin * Clone Wars * Galactic Civil War * 0 BBY * Moon * Planet * Planetary destruction * Space ship * Space station * Space travel Related pages * category * media * races * items * vehicles * locations * creatures * characters * organizations * image gallery * image category See also External Links * * * Star Wars at Wikipedia * * * Star Wars at Wookieepedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1st installments Category:4th installments Category:1977/Films Category:May, 1977/Films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Maria De Aragon Category:Anthony Forrest Category:Koo Stark Category:Films with plot summaries